Better than Me
by Descendent
Summary: A sad little LanceKitty Song Fic featuring Hinder's song Better than me.


Better than Me 

All right. Another one-shot song fic. I should do a series about these… Maybe at a later date.

Anyhow. says I have to say the following: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the rights to Hinder's Songs. Or any right to use them. I am blatantly stealing them for my own sick use that I am posting for the enjoyment of all. I am not doing this for a profit of any sort. Just call me a pirate. Arrrrrrrr…

This fic takes place a little after 'Mainstream', but before the end of the series.

Now then. On with the SHOW! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"Stupid rain…" Kitty Pryde muttered as she walked back to the institute in the rain. (_Man if I had a penny for every fic I read that started this way…_) She had opted to stay after school to finish up her History project. She and Arcade were assigned to do a report on the history of Native American culture and their myths. The two had agreed to meet in the library, and Kitty told Scott she was going to walk home. After all it was a nice sunny day. Of course about halfway home it started to rain. Heavily. And to make matters worse, her cell phone was dead. She forgot to charge it last night.

"Can this day get any worse?" Kitty asked as lightning cracked immediately afterward. "Et Tu God." Kitty muttered as she stopped outside a small coffee shop. "Might as well try to wait out the storm." Kitty thought as she stepped into the small store. It was cozy little coffee shop, with numerous tables and booths. Kitty slipped into a booth and took off he jacket, laying it across the chair to try and dry it off. A waitress came by, and Kitty ordered a glass of water. She then noticed the stage with a microphone.

"Must be one of those poetry places. Cool." Kitty thought as a man stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Coffee Corner is proud to present Bernard the poet." The man said as a man with a beard and hippie cloths stood up, and recited a few poems. He was met a by a general applause and Kitty found her mood lightning up at the simple rhymes. Soon the owner stood up again. "Thank you Bernard. You always make life more interesting. "Ladies and Gents. It is my esteemed pleasure to once again bring you the musical talent of Lance Alvers." The Man said enthusiastically. Kitty almost choked on her water. Lance stood up from the front row with his guitar case. Kitty hadn't even noticed him.

"What the hell." Kitty thought. She knew Lance played guitar, but she didn't know how good he was. A million thoughts ran through her head as Lance took out an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool on stage. He adjusted the microphone and said a simply thank you as the light dimmed and the applause died down. He began to play a few notes with a quick, melancholy pace as he pushed his mouth near the microphone and began to sing in a low tenor.

"_I think you can do much better than me… __After all the lies that I made you believe… __The guilt kicks in and I start to see… __The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be… __I told myself I wouldn't miss you… __But I remember… __What it feels like beside you…_"

"Oh my God." Kitty thought as Lance continued to sing.

"_I really miss your hair in my face…__And the way your innocence tastes… __And I think you should know this… __You deserve much better than me… _

_While looking through an old box of notes…__Found those pictures I took that you were looking for… __If there's one memory I don't wanna loose… __It's that time in the mall… __You and me in the dressing room…_

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you… __But I remember… __What it feels like beside you…"_

Lance kept his eyes closed as he poured out emotion in the attentive audience.

"_I really miss your hair in my face… __And the way your innocence tastes… __And I think you should know this… __You deserve much better than me… _

_The bed I lay in is getting colder… __Wish I never had said it's over… __And I can't pretend…__I won't think about you when I'm older… __Cause we never really had our closer… __This can't be the end…_

_I really miss your hair in my face…__And the way your innocence tastes… __And I think you should know this… __You deserve much better than me…_

_I really miss your hair in my face… __And the way your innocence tastes… __And I think you should know this… __You deserve much better than me…_

_And I think you should know this ...You deserve much better than me..._"

Lance finished with a simple strumming. He opened his eyes and nodded his head lightly to the massive applause that greeted him. He saw an empty booth, and a feeling of sadness washed over him again. He never noticed Kitty sitting there, or when she got up after he finished and ran out, tears streaming from her face. She ran home and buried her head in her pillow, not answering any of her friend's worried questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all

Descendent


End file.
